geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Goofs: The Murder of Etno
I don't think I'll ever look at Space Goofs the same way ever again. I woke up at 1 AM in the morning and decided to watch TV while in my bed. I was scrolling through the TV guide, until I saw this: "TONIGHT ONLY! A LOST EPISODE OF SPACE GOOFS FIRST AND ONLY CHANCE TO SEE IT! AIRS AT 1:45 AM! ONLY ON NICKTOONS!" Naturally, I was a Space Goofs fan myself and was pretty excited to see a rerun airing on TV, so I got prepared and made some popcorn. When the time finally arrived, I ran to my bedroom and sat on my bedroom sofa. When it started, the theme song started playing and it blasted through the TV. However, something wasn't right. Because for starters, I could hear faint whispering during the music and it sounded creepy. I listened close, and it sounded like it said, "GOODBYE ETNO". I shrugged it off, assuring myself that it was probably my imagination. The title card spelled out "THE MURDER OF ETNO" and instead of the cheery, happy and jolly music that would play, it played House of Horror by W. Merrick Farran. The episode started with Etno testing out a machine in his labrotary. Gorgious came out of nowhere and started strangling him to death. "YOU ARE ABOUT TO EXPERIENCE DEATH, MOTHERFUCKER!" Etno's face turned as pale as a sheet and he fainted. It cut to an ambulance truck using its siren. In the back, Etno was in a stretcher. The aliens were scared about what might happen and were biting their fingernails. It went to a 5 minute static and it faded to Etno lying on a hospital bed in a emergency room. Bud, Candy, and Stereo were sobbing on the corner of the bed. Gorgious pops out of nowhere, again, then purposely pulls the life machine plug. "Oops, sorry about that, Etno. Sweet dreams, though...." Bud, Candy and Stereo cried in pain more. It went to black for about 1 minute 54 seconds. After that, Candy grabbed a clamshell phone and dials 911. Police cars arrive at the hospital immediately. Two officers with a baton rush to the emergency room. They beat Gorgious with their nightstick, and send them in the back of the police car. There goes Gorgious, off to prison. "We won't be needing that maniac anymore..." Bud said in a tearful voice. A doctor came in and felt Etno. He noticed his body was cold. "He's dead..." he said in a low, realistic voice. The aliens walk out with extremely heartbroken faces. A time card says that one month has passed, and the three aliens made a tombstone for Etno. Etno's body was now a pile of rotting meat. Stereo grabbed the flesh, dumped it into the hole the Space Goof's had dug, and then covered it back up with dirt. "Etno, we know you're in a peaceful paradise now, but we miss you a lot, old pal!" the aliens shouted, looking at the sky. They went in the house, crying in even more agony about their loss. A hyper-realistic photo of Etno is shown on the screen, and at the top it says, "Rest in peace". The episode ends with Gorgious in a prison execution chair, and is burnt to death. Then the credits are shown on the screen. It went to static for 30 minutes, and creepy messages popped up on the screen. "..." "THE GATES OF HELL LANE CURIOUS" "YOU'RE NEXT" "DIE" "BURN IN HELL" ""PLAY WITH ME" "KILL, MULTIPLY AND DIE" "DO IT" "HEY KIDS, GO PLAY WITH KNIVES OR JUMP OUT A WINDOW TO VISIT THE CEMETERY!" "YOUR FAULT" "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE" "I AM GOD" I sat there as a bumper for SpongeBob coming up next showed on the screen. I was very shocked at what I have saw. Who would make my favorite cartoon character end their lives like this?! I don't know about you guys, but I am still having bad dreams about this lost episode. There is some found footage, or the full episode somewhere on the Internet, but it is extremely rare to find. Even after watching it, your whole entire Internet history will be cleared. Be on the look out... Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Murder Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Space Goofs